<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seducing Secrets by evilwriter37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153209">Seducing Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37'>evilwriter37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo wants something from Heather, and Heather wants something from him too. Maybe their relationship can be mutually beneficial.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Viggo Grimborn/Heather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seducing Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heather stood at the prow of the ship with her hands on the gunwale, Windshear standing by her. The sky was darkening with the fall of night, the temperature dropping with it. Heather wasn’t cold in her multitude layers of clothing, but she was sure some of the Dragon Hunters, who dressed more sparsely, were. That made her smile a little. A small discomfort against her enemies, but still one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Windshear made a sound of discontent as someone shouldered past her. Heather looked to see that it was Ryker, and she tried not to roll her eyes. She hated interacting with this man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Heather asked none too kindly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that tone. I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for a drink.” Ryker crossed his big arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A drink? What was he trying to do? Flirt with her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright on my own, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryker put a hand on her arm. For now, it was gentle, but Heather knew that gentleness wasn’t usually in this man’s language. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I insist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather wanted his hand off of her arm. She could easily have Windshear do that for her, but she couldn’t show too much aggression for fear that they would figure her out. Aggression counted as her dragon standing up for her. She could feel her watching the situation, clearly tense and uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you have other drinking buddies on this ship,” Heather said, pulling her arm away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None as pretty as you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather’s face flushed. Now he was being open about it. Ryker had been open about flirting with her before, and it was quite clear what he wanted from her. Heather didn’t want anything like that from this man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother, are you harassing our best Dragon Hunter?” a cool voice asked from behind them. Heather looked to see Viggo approaching, hands folded behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No.” Ryker seemed aghast. “I was just asking her to join me for a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if she made it clear that she didn’t want to, you should have left her alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryker smoldered, and Viggo just flashed Heather a charming smile. He held out his hand for her. “Come, Heather. We have things to discuss about our next hunt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather took Viggo’s hand, and followed him away from Ryker, who was still smoldering. She gave Windshear a nod, silently telling her to stay on deck to keep an eye on the men. They wouldn’t harm her, knew that something horrible would befall them if they did. That was the good of having Viggo thinking she was on his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo took Heather down below to his quarters, hidden behind a locked, gold-engraved door. She’d been in his office before, which is where he’d taken her now. He poured each of them a goblet of wine, and then took a seat, and gestured for her to do the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat, sipped at her wine, enjoying the irony of sharing a drink with the younger brother, while the older brother had been told off for wanting the same from her. But Viggo just wanted to talk business. Ryker had wanted something else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s on your mind?” Heather asked. She hoped the question wasn’t too forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo sipped his wine. “In truth, I didn’t bring you down here to discuss business.” He looked a little bashful, looked down into his cup. Heather was sure it was a ruse, but she would go along with it. “I was jealous of my brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather laughed lightly. “I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> have sex with someone like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone like him?” Viggo asked, meeting her gaze with his dark eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A brute,” Heather answered. But now, she was feeling a little nervous. Viggo had brought her down here for the same reason that Ryker had propositioned her above deck. Could she say no to him? Or did she just have to go along with it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Granted, Heather had had many a fantasy about the man sitting in front of her. He was strong and well-built, charismatic and handsome. Was it wrong to think of her enemy like this? Certainly. Could it help her gain information? Absolutely. She’d learned from a long time of stealing secrets that people were loose-lipped and trusting after sex. Maybe Viggo would reveal things to her that he hadn’t to anybody else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, what do you think of me?” Viggo asked, swirling his wine around in his goblet before taking another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>like him,” Heather said. She was starting to become deadset on this plan: have sex with Viggo to make him reveal secrets to her. It could work. “You’re smart, elegant, precise.” She knew just what words to use to flatter him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo smiled at her. “Well, I always hoped I was nothing like him. You’re right. He is a brute.” Viggo stood and came around the table to stand by her. He put a hand under her chin and tilted her head up towards him, leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Heather set her goblet down on the table so as not to spill anything. She pushed her chair back and stood, took Viggo’s face in her hands, feeling his beard rub against her palms. She kissed back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, the kiss was gentle, careful, but soon, it became something more. It grew passionate, hard. Heather hummed against Viggo’s lips, liking the feeling of them. That was okay, she figured. It was okay to be sexually attracted to the man she wanted to seduce secrets out of. She’d done this with people she hadn’t even been attracted to, so it would be much easier to do while being attracted to the person. Ryker probably would have worked just as well for this, but Viggo was better. He was the chief of the Dragon Hunters. He would know things that even Ryker didn’t know. (And he wasn’t a brute like him either.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo made a purring sound, walked Heather back against the wall with hands on her hips. He delved his tongue into her mouth, and Heather liked that. She put her hands at Viggo’s waist, being careful not to touch his spiked belt. Unlike the spikes on his pauldrons, the ones there were actually sharp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo pulled away, panting, “Now, how does one get all these clothes off of you, my dear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather took that as a sign to begin undressing herself. She reached for her armor. That would come off first. She was rarely without it on the Dragon Hunter ship, not trusting the men around her, but right now, she could pretend that she was trusting Viggo. Once the armor was off, he took it upon himself to pull her layers of clothing off her. He hummed in satisfaction when skin became revealed to him. He leaned in and kissed at her neck, one hand going to a breast to squeeze and massage, the other caressing a thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re quite beautiful,” he told her. “I hope you realize that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather laughed a little. “Yes, I do, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how many men have fallen prey to your wiles?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A fair few,” Heather answered. She didn’t have the number. “Some women too.” For some reason, she felt like she could admit that to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo kissed at her ear, nipped and tugged on the lobe. “Then same-gender attraction is something we seem to have in common. But, that does not change how I feel about you. I find myself craving intelligence, something which many lack, but you do not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather made a pleased sound. So, Viggo thought she was intelligent. She liked that coming from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo rubbed over a nipple as Heather gasped and reached for his belt. It came off and thudded to the floor. There would be less danger to this now, now that the spikes were gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo jutted his hips into Heather as she fumbled with fabric to try to get to his cock. He wore a lot of clothing too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it would help if this came off,” Viggo said, reaching for his breastplate. Heather mourned the loss of his touch, but was glad that he’d be taking armor and clothing off as well. She watched as he deftly unbuckled his pauldrons and pulled off his breastplate. Underneath he wore a black tunic and a skin of red dragon scales. Heather figured she could take care of that. She was curious to see what the leader of the Dragon Hunters looked like in just his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his arms for her to pull the tunic and the skin off, leaving him in only his pants, while Heather herself was quite naked. She reached for them, but Viggo slapped her hands away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too soon, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather groaned, and he pressed her against the wall, one hand on her hip, the other caressing her inner thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Delayed gratification is always better,” Viggo told her. His hand sidled up between legs that spread for him, and fingers found her wetness. Viggo hummed appreciatively, trailed them through her throbbing folds. Heather groaned again, pressed her head back against the wall. Viggo moved in to kiss and suck at her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather cried out when Viggo found her clit. It always felt better to be touched here by someone other than oneself. His fingers were big and soft, and they rubbed over her gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, Heather,” Viggo rumbled. He kissed downwards, nipped at her collarbone. Heather arched her hips into his hand, loving what he was doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I do the same for you?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crook of a smile against her skin. “Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Heather clumsily pulled Viggo’s pants down to let his cock spring free. It was large like she’d imagined it to be, and she grew even wetter just looking at it. She took him in one hand, found him hot and heavy, and she liked that. She stroked over him with a hand that was shaky from pleasure. Viggo sighed against her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too big for you, I hope,” Viggo murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Heather told him. She’d never taken a cock this size, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t. It might hurt her a little, but she was okay with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo sucked marks into her chest as he played with her clit and she pumped his cock. Then his hand began to travel downwards, and she gasped as he inserted two fingers into her. He pushed them in to the last joint, held them there, then added a third finger. Heather grabbed at his shoulder with her free hand, moaned and shuddered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around,” Viggo ordered, voice husky, and Heather wanted to obey. She let go of him and turned, pressing her hands against the wall. She curved her lower half out towards him. His fingers went back into her, pumping, mimicking what he was going to do with his cock. His other hand had a strong grip on her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Viggo, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Heather panted. His fingers felt so good inside of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want my cock, darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo nipped at her ear. “Then beg for it.” His voice was heavy, and Heather liked that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Viggo,” she got out breathlessly. She wiggled her hips. “I want your cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yell it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not caring if anyone else heard, feeling lucky that she got to fuck the chief and no one else did, Heather yelled out: “I want your cock!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Viggo removed his fingers. Then Heather felt the head of his cock brushing against her. That massive thing began to push into her, and she made herself relax her muscles, wanting this to go smoothly and not hurt. It did hurt a bit, especially when he got deep; it felt like he was rubbing against her cervix. It felt good though, felt fulfilling, and so she sighed. Viggo did too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo started slow so as not to hurt her, pulling out and pushing back in with carefulness and grace. His hands were firm on her hips. Heather moaned, pressed her forehead against the wall to have something to ground herself. This felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo would brush her cervix, and she’d be thrown into a world of pleasure, like she was losing sense of being in her body, like she was floating on a cloud. No one had reached that deep before, and the feeling amazed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo nuzzled at the back of her neck, bit at exposed skin, making her cry out. There was no denying it: the Dragon Hunter Chief was good at sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thrusts grew faster, and there was pain with it when he would strike her cervix, but it was bearable, and even good. He made a growling noise and that just made her melt, even as moans consistently left her mouth. She knew she was loud enough for others to hear, but in the throes of pleasure, she couldn’t bring herself to care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo wrapped his muscular arms around her stomach, and then he was bodily moving her, slipping out of her for an instant. He pressed her front down onto his desk with a commanding hand on her back. Heather had to admit that she wasn’t used to submissive positions like this, but she found that she liked it. Besides, she had to make it look like she trusted Viggo. He pushed back into her roughly, and Heather gave a cry. Viggo let out a quiet, throaty moan, and Heather loved the sound of it. His thrusting resumed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The desk shook with the power of his thrusts, spilling wine onto the wood and the floor. Viggo didn’t seem to care about the mess, would probably have a servant or a slave clean it up. Heather knew he kept slaves, but that didn’t deter her from this course of action. She needed information from him, and she would get it. Besides, he was terribly attractive, and his cock was wonderful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather moaned and cried out as Viggo pounded her, clawing at the wood of the desk with her nails. She would be sore after this for sure, but it would have been well worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like my cock, my dear?” Viggo asked, leaning over her with his mouth near her ear. She felt every curve and muscle of his body this way, and it drove her mad with lust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she moaned out. Yes, she really did. He was stretching her and filling her in the most perfect of ways, sliding across her good spot with every movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so it continued, the spilled wine pooling on the table and nearly getting on her face and in her hair. Heather didn’t care about that. She just cared about what Viggo was doing to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, she came. It happened with a shout, a contracting of muscles, pleasure zinging to every part of her body. Viggo kept on through it, making her squirm and yell underneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was pulling out of her, panting. She heard the frantic movements of his hand, and then she felt his release hot on her back. He didn’t want to possibly impregnate her. Good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was done. Heather stood on shaky legs, trying to catch her breath. She turned to face Viggo, nearly fell, but he held her up with a hand on each of her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we go to my bed?” Viggo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heather just nodded, feeling incapable of words, her brain fried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo supported her weight on the way to his bedchamber, through a door just past his office. Heather took in the affluent decorations, the evidence that this man was rich. Then they were curling up on the large bed, under the furs. Viggo pressed his front against Heather’s back, not seeming to care about the mess there. He ran pleasant fingers over her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that to your liking?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very much so.” Heather was feeling sleepy. She closed her eyes. But, she wanted Viggo to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t. After that, he remained quiet, and Heather was too tired to know what questions to use to press him. She felt frustrated, with both Viggo and herself. Sleep took her before she could ask him anything, before he could reveal anything. She would deal with her failure in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viggo sat in his office a mere half hour later across from a fuming Ryker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have to be so loud about it?” his brother asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, that was all her,” Viggo said. “But yes, we did.” He smirked at him. It felt like a victory to take Heather from his brother. When Ryker just glared at him, Viggo rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you fucked her even though she’s the spy we’ve been searching for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t reveal anything,” Viggo said. “Not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryker looked close to throwing a fit. “You don’t know that I would have said anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you would have.” Viggo waved his hand at him to dismiss him. “Now get going. Heather thinks I’m still with her. She expects me to be there when she wakes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryker stood with a huff. “Just don’t let her grow on you.” Then he left and slammed the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Viggo stood and went back to his bedchamber. There Heather was in his bed, naked and beautiful. He hadn’t lied earlier about craving intelligence and thinking that she had it. She was a very smart woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But no one was smarter than him. She wouldn’t outsmart him no matter how she tried. Feeling victorious and quite pleased with himself, Viggo got back into bed and cradled Heather in his arms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>